


Nick and Rose: Love's first meeting

by colioli4



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, French Kissing, Friendship/Love, Gen, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Lust, POV: Pokemon, Pokemon Battle, Pokemon Journey, Pokephilia, Secret Relationship, Touching, Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1232605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colioli4/pseuds/colioli4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where strange creatures called Pokémon live amongst men, people called Trainers catch and battle with their Pokémon, and form special bonds with them. Sometimes, however, this bond gets more than special, ranging into romantic and in love.</p><p>This story is about Nick, a trainer, who forms such a special bond with his Pokémon, Rose, a Gardevoir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shopping and the lot

**Author's Note:**

> Second fanfic evaah!!!
> 
> Hope you love it peoples, something that I started ages ago and only recently got the nerve to post.
> 
> Enjoy!!!

Before we begin, some slight character information:

Nick Pierce  
Age: 18  
Gender: Male  
Hair: Short brown hair  
Body: Tall, lean and slightly muscled

Alice Halo  
Age: 18  
Gender: Female  
Hair: Shoulder length fire-red hair.  
Body: Medium length with well-formed feminine body parts.  
More info: Nick's travelling partner.

Nick's Pokémon (in chronological catching order):  
Rose the Gardevoir  
Gender: Female

Lucy the Lucario  
Gender: Female

Storm the Arcanine  
Gender: Female

Hop the Lopunny  
Gender: Female

Fox the Zoroark  
Gender: Male

 

Alice's Pokémon:  
Flash the Galade  
Gender: Male

Ember the Blaziken  
Gender: Male

Surf the Floatzel  
Gender: Male

Puncher the Machoke  
Gender: Male

Aurora the Dragonair  
Gender: Female

*******************************************************************************************************************************

Chapter 1: Discovery

"Rose, use Psychic!"

"Beedrill, use Fury Cutter!"

The Gardevoir hit the wasp-like Pokémon before it got even close enough to hit her with it's angle. Dazed by the powerful attack, the Beedrill missed its target and almost flew straight against one of the trees that littered the area.  
Beedrill's trainer, a young boy, got a more bit cautious after he saw the impact Rose's attack had done to his Pokémon. 

"Quick, Beedrill, use Double Team!" 

The Beedrill suddenly split up, and divided on over a twenty copies of himself. 'A good tactic,', Nick thought, 'but certainly not good enough...'  
He hears the slightly annoyed voice of Rose in his head. Whilst being a Physic Pokémon, Rose had learnt the ability to use telepathy to speak with humans.

"They keep trying it, don't they?" 

Nick smiled slightly. "Well, show them they are wrong to mess with a Physic Pokémon of your strength. Use Shadow Ball whenever you find the true one."

"Yes Master."

"And stop calling me Master! I am your trainer, your friend! Not your master!"

"Yes Master." She answered, while letting her happiness and fun shine through his mind.

"You find this funny, don't you?"

"Yes... Master!"

Meanwhile, a ball of black energy had formed in her hands. "Found him..." was all she told her master before launching the fully energized ball at one of the Beedrills to the left of her. Double team is of not much use when fighting a Pokémon that can read minds and spot them between the fakes. The Beedrill didn't stand a change. The Shadow Ball hit him frontally in the chest, and send him flying into a large tree. It fell to the ground and kept lying there, unconscious. Nick had won! 

"We won, we won!!!" Rose's thoughts were filled with happiness and proudness. She jumps into Nick's arms and hugs him tight. 

"Rose... Your... Emerald..." The green stone in the middle of Rose's chest was pressing the air out of Nick's lungs. 

"Ooh... Sorry..." She lets go, seeming ashamed that she hurt her friend.

Nick grins at her. "No worries, I'm still very much alive!"

A small smile spreads across her face from under her green hair. The trainer, now having retreated his Beedrill into its Pokeball, approaches the two. He isn't happy that he has lost, but isn't sad either. It had been an honest match after all... 

"Well fought you two. It's a long time ago I've been up against such a strong opponent. Seems like my team and I still have some honing to do..."  
Rose smiles at him. "You fought well too." Nick hears her say to both him and the boy in their mind. "Your Beedrill is by far the strongest of his species that I ever had the pleasure to battle with. Thank you. It was an honor battling him." 

The boy smiles sheepishly at this compliment. 

"Thank you for your kindness." He turns to Nick. "We did have an agreement for 250 P for the winner, didn't we?"

Nick nods slightly, but answers: "But... If this gets you into any trouble, we can call it even. The battle was more than enough payment alone." 

The boy nods and thinks for a second about Nick's offer, but then shakes his head. "No, that wouldn't be fair. I find it honorable of you, but we did have an agreement." 

He searches his rucksack and hands two banknotes of 100 P and one of 50 P to Nick. The two of them change ID-codes so they might call each other on the PokéNav, and then each go their separate ways. 

Later, after a couple of minutes of walking through the dense forest towards their goal, Rose, as always outside her Pokéball and walking next to her master, speaks.

"I... I found it honorable of you that you offered the boy to forget about the deal. It... it was a good thing to do." 

Nick looks at her, and sees that she is looking the other way. Nevertheless, he can see that her neck is slightly pinker than its ought to be, meaning that she is blushing. Unable to think of anything that could cause such an strange emotion at this moment, he does understand that she does not want to talk about it yet. He shrugs, and instead simply says: "Thank you." 

Before any of them can say anything else, the sudden jingle of Nick's PokéNav interrupts them. 

"Must be Alice..." he mutters as he grabs the electronical device and opens it. 

"Hey!!!" sounds the always happy voice of Alice, his 'partner in crime', as she always nicknames the two of them.

"Hey!" he says, rolling his eyes to the far TOO happy voice of the girl, making Rose giggle softly in his mind. 

"You reached the town yet?"

"No..." answers Nick, but pauses as Rose nudges his arm and points in front of them. Now he sees the pointy roofs of Far-lake Town through the trees. "... but we are only two minutes out. Sorry it took so long, we had a trainer battle on the way. He put up a good fight, but Rose was just way too good for his Beedrill." Rose blushes a bit at this, but he doesn't notice it.  
"We will be back at camp around four. How is everyone doing?"

A short pause follows in which Alice is checking on everyone, after which she says: "Oh, everyone is fine. Surf and Bunny had a bit of a fight after he sprayed her with water. It is all good now. Lucy and the others are exploring the woods, and Flash is as always by my side!" 

Another short pause. "Well, see ya around four okay? And don't you dare forget the Volcano Cookies. You remember how angry Ember can get without them?" 

Nick gulped slightly. Yes, he could still remember EXTREMELY well how angry the Blaziken could get... "No worries, it’s on top of my list! See ya! Bye!"

"Bye!" They rang off. By now, Nick and Rose had reached the town. It was small, but cozy, and had a true Pokécentre and a Pokémarket. They headed for the Market. A group of small kids, not older than six or seven, were playing on the square in front of the market with even smaller Zigzagoons. The dog-like Pokémon jumped and ran around the kids, barking their own name: "Zigza! Zigzagoon!"  
The children were trying to catch them, not literary with a Pokéball, but just to hug these fluffy young creatures. A mother Linoone was sitting a little away, keeping an eye on her children and on the humans, but content that they weren't a threat. A young boy and an even younger girl loosened themselves from the group as soon as they saw Nick and Rose. They stopped a little away. The girl, not older than five, stood looking with opened mouth at Rose. "Hello!" the Gardevoir spoke in their minds. This scared the girl, which quickly did a step backwards, but was stopped by the older boy. 

"No worry Isabelle, she is a Gardevoir! She can speak to us using... Tele... Teleb..." 

"Telepathy!" Rose helped, amused. 

"Yes, telepathy! Nothing to be scared off!" 

Cautiously, the girl stepped back forward, decided that her older companion was right, and said, with the innocence of a child: "You are very pretty!" 

Rose smiled and said: "Thank you, young lady. You are very pretty as well." 

The little girl blushed and mumbled a soft 'thank-you' back. Nick looked at his best girlfriend and said: "Yep, she is the best looking Gardevoir around. No one can win from her in a beauty contest." 

This comment made Rose blush a bright red. Nick turned to the kids. Some of the other children had gathered around the newcomers as well.

"Sorry folks, but me and Rose have to go and do some shopping." One of Rose's admirers asked: "Ah please, can't she stay to play with us? For just a minute... Or ten..." He immediately got a lot more support from the other kids gathered. 

Nick couldn't help but smile and looked at Rose. She nodded. "I'm fine with it. You just go do the shopping, I'll keep these kids off your back." 

Nick sighed dramatically. "Okay, but just for a minute", he said, smiling. A loud 'YEEEAAHH' sounded from the group as they pulled Rose with them. She gave Nick one quick last smile before turning to her 'captors'. Shaking his head melodramatically, Nick turned and entered the shop. 

"'Afternoon!" the older lady running the shop said to Nick as he entered.

"'Ello." 

"Well, boy, what is it that ya need?" she said smiling.

"Well, it is quite a bit of a list, so... Ehm... Ah, yes, ten Super-potions, if you have them in stock, three Burn Heals, five Paralyze Heals..."

After ten minutes, Nick was back out in the open air, his backpack full and two plastic backs in his hands. Nice lady, he thought, giving us a ten percent discount! Now he had had enough Poké left for a small present for Rose! She had worked so hard and long with him, that Nick couldn't imagine a world without her. Off course, he couldn't imagine a world without any of his friends. They truly formed a second family for him. 

But Rose was even more special, his first Pokémon and best friend. She deserved a present. He saw her at one of the trees playing with the children and young Zigzagoons. Every time, she levitated a couple of them, human and Zigzagoon alike, to a couple of meters above the ground, where they hung laughing and screaming from the fun they had.

The Linoone had her eyes on Rose now, keeping a close eye on her, but again seemed only glad that her children were happy. 

Nick stood a little away looking at his best friend. Suddenly, his eyes were drawn to her sleek body, her well-shaped legs and beautiful dress. She was indeed gorgeous, like the little girl had said. What he wouldn't give to touch her soft skin, to brush her hair away and feel her lips on his own...

He shook his head slightly. What were these strange desires? She was his friend, a Pokémon. He looked up to see Rose quickly return her concentration on the children hanging in front of her. Had she been looking at me, Nick thought, or was he getting paranoid? He quickly walked over to the group, shaking away those thoughts. "Hey guys, show's over! I'm sorry, but we really have to go now..." 

"Awww... Please, can't you stay just a little longer?" 

Rose now spoke to them. "Sorry. Nick is right, we have to leave..."

Resigned, the children all ran to Rose and hugged her. Even the Zigzagoons, while confused at what was going on, began to run around Rose, barking for the loudest. Rose smiled at Nick, who waited for the kids to finish. He winked once to Rose, who answered with a wink of her own. The kids slowly let go of her, some almost crying. After one last farewell, Nick and Rose left the town.

 

"You got everything?" was the first Alice said when they returned to camp, just past four. 

"Yes, we got everything...", Nick answered dramatically. 

"The Volcano Cookies?" 

Nick only patted the back of the left bag, signing they were in there.

"Good! Then I can start making dinner! Darkness will fall early today..." 

"How is everyone doing?" She smiled at him. "Fine, just fine! Storm came back early from the exploration, the others are still out there somewhere. They'll be back around six, I had them promise that. Hop is around somewhere at the tents, and as for Surf and Aurora, they are still in the lake, I would think. It is far deeper than you might expect at first sight. They are searching for treasure, I guess..." 

"Okay, just wanted to know... Hey, Rose and me are going sparring. Any of you want to join?" Alice and Flash looked at each other, then Flash said, telepathically, just like Rose: "No, thanks. We trained already this morning. Maybe tomorrow." 

Nick shrugged. "That's fine. We'll be back around six as well, see you then!" 

"Good luck!"

The two of them walked to a small clearing they had found the day before. The ground was littered with pebbles, which Nick began to collect. Rose helped him by selecting pebbles of good weight and shape and levitate them towards him. In a short period of time, they had gathered a bit less than hundred well sized pebbles. 

"Just like last time?", Rose asked, while already beginning to walk to the other side of the clearing. 

"Yep!" 

They took up positions opposite of each other. Nick grabbed a handful of pebbles in his left hand and held one with his right. 

"Ready?!?" he yelled to her. 

"Yes!" she told him. He could already feel the excitement in her voice.

"Okay, let’s start!", Nick said as he threw the pebble in her direction. It sailed through the air between them, but stopped centimeters from her face, a slight glow around it. 

Rose said teasingly: "Is that all you got?" 

Quickly, Nick let loose a barrage of stones, ten in all, flying towards her. It was a bit harder for her, but she still caught every single one of them!

A smile appeared on her face. "My turn..." One by one the stones flew back to Nick, pushed forward by the mind of the Gardevoir. While he didn't have any psychical powers, Nick had to trust on his dodging skills to stay unharmed. He survived the first volley, although the last stone missed his left arm miraculously, passing very close underneath. He grabbed another handful and threw them towards Rose. She at the same time pulled stones from the ground towards her and levitated them in front of her, sending some of them flying towards Nick, while using others to cleverly stop the incoming projectiles he send her way. In the middle of the fight, their eyes locked through the flurry of stones. Somehow, this distracted Rose enough so that she didn't see one of the pebbles flying her way. It hit her shoulder, and she fell to the ground with a yelp. Immediately, the pebbles flying through the air were grabbed by gravity once more and fell back in the grass as her concentration broke entirely.

Nick didn't pay any mind to the stones that fell on or close to him. He was already running to the other side of the clearing. He reached her and dropped on the ground next to her. She was holding her shoulder where she was hit tight, a little red blood dripping through her fingers. "Hey... Hey! Rose! You alright?"

Her voice sounded rather weak in his mind. "It... Hurts..." She wasn't bleeding very heavily, but there was still a rather nasty looking cut where the stone had hit her. 

Nick pulled off his t-shirt without second thoughts, and bound her wound as good as he could. After that, he helped her sit. She had her eyes open again, and looked at Nick. 

"Thank you..." With that, she slowly moved forward and kissed him. It felt, as if it was the kiss he had waited for his entire life. Her lips were softer than anything Nick had ever touched before or could ever have imagined. It lasted for only a couple of seconds, but it seemed like an eternity for the two of them. Rose was the first to let go. Before Nick could say anything, Flash jumped into the clearing, ready to fight. When he saw no threats, he quickly made his way to Rose and Nick. 

"Everyone alright? What happened?" 

Rose was the first to speak. "We were training, but my concentration faltered, and a stone hit me..." With help from Nick, she gets up. "I just need a potion, then I'll be fine." Flash looked at the two of them, then nodded. "I'll warn Alice." In a flash, he was gone again. The two walked back. Nick tried to speak a number of times, wanting to ask what that kiss had meant, why she had done it, and... had he liked it? But he couldn't bring a word over his lips, so chose for silence over speaking. Speaking is silver... 

By the time they reached camp, Alice was ready for them. A potion in her hand, she ordered Rose to sit down. Nick stood a little on the sideline, as Alice cleaned and sprayed Rose's wound. A private telepathical conversation took place between Rose and Alice, but Nick didn't mention it. If they didn't want him to hear it, he wouldn't ask. Everyone had its right on privacy. 

Suddenly, Flash stood next to him and asked: "Can you please follow me? We have to gather the others." 

Nick nodded reluctantly and followed him. When they were out of listening range, Flash stopped him and turned towards him.

"What happened in that clearing?" 

Confused, Nick answered: "Well, just as she said. Her concentration faltered and..." 

"Not that", interrupted Flash rudely, "After the accident. What happened?"

Knowing there was no way out, Nick simply said: "She kissed me." Flash nodded slowly. 

"Ah... and, did you like it?" That was the last question Nick had expected. 

"Er... Yes, I did..." he answered truthfully.

Flash nodded again. "Do you love her?" was his next, even more unexpected question. 

"Yes, I do." 

Flash looked Nick straight in the eyes, "I mean truly LOVE her, in the girlfriend kind of way? Would you want her to be your... mate?" 

Nick faltered. "I... I never... looked at her that way..." 

"Well, you might think about starting doing just that... She loves you, Nick. With all her heart. Every psychic would be able to feel it without question."

Nick wanted to say something, but no sound passed his throat. Every piece of the puzzle fell together. Her loving gazes, her playful nudges and her always wanting to sleep next to him, never in her Pokéball... It all suddenly made sense! 

Then, Nick thought about himself. His actions, his own touches for her. Just this afternoon, when he said there was no Gardevoir more beautiful than her... 

Suddenly, it hit him. He loved her. He loved Rose. Truly, with all his heart and soul, he loved her. 

"Flash, can you please take care of the others?" For one of the first times, Nick saw him smile. "Nah, still one and a half hour till diner. More than enough time. It was just a good excuse. Run, boy, run!"  
But Nick was already gone. 

"Alice, where is Rose?" 

She only smiled knowingly and pointed in the direction of the clearing. 

"Thanks!" was all he said before sprinting off in the direction of the training clearing. He heard the soft thumps before he reached the opening in the woods. There, Rose was angrily throwing pebbles at trees. With her mind she made the pebbles into deathly weapons, some flying so fast they got stuck halfway in the wood. She turned around when she heard and felt Nick approach. She didn't dare look him in the eye. He slowly made his way towards her. She looked like she had cried. When he reached her, he put his fingers under her chin and slowly lifted her head. She looked at him. Her deep green eyes asked him forgiveness, begged for it really, and at the same time lusted for him, wanting him as nothing less than her lover, her mate. He could see it so clearly now. 

Slowly, his other hand brushed her soft green hair out of the way. He moved his face close to hers and whispered: "I love you." Then he finished the last centimeters and kissed her. She stiffened, then relaxed. His left hand moved to her ass and started to caress it, his right stroked her short hair. 

She flung her arms around his neck and started to make out with him. Their tongues touched and swirled around each other. It was only ten minutes later when the kiss ended. By then, they were lying on the ground, just holding each other. Nick couldn't bring himself not to look away from her. She was so incredibly beautiful. He had always thought she was good looking, but now that his heart had finally told him the truth about his feelings for her, he realized that she was the most gorgeous girl he had ever seen, human or not. Still, there was something kinda wrong with this whole situation... Rose must have felt his emotions stir, for she hugged herself closer to his body. 

He smiled weakly at her worried face. 

"Nothing to worry about, it’s just...", he shrugged, "... how will we handle this? I know that, officially, I am allowed to have a sexual/romantic relationship with a Pokémon, if the Pokémon wants this as well. But a lot of people still think it is weird and freaky..." 

Rose sat up a bit, and spoke rather angry. "Let them come! They will not take you away from me, not now I finally have you!!!"

Nick laughed. "Relax, gorgeous, relax... No one is gonna drive us apart. But I was more worried about Alice. What will she think of this?" 

Rose lay back down next to him, grinning slightly. 

"Something tells me... we don't have to worry about that..." she said cryptically. 

"And why is that?" 

She leaned even closer and whispered the answer in his ear.

He jumped up.

"They WHAT?!?!?"


	2. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up...

The two of them slowly headed back to camp, hand in hand. They both felt that together, they could take on the world. He quickly found out that touching the red horns on her front and on her back was pretty stimulating for her. So sometimes he would caress her horns for a few seconds, making her shiver in excitement. As they arrived, most of the others were already back. They split up and Nick went to Alice, who was readying diner. "Hey..." She turned around.   
"Hey!", she answered.  
Short silence.   
"So...", Nick began, but he was cut short by Alice.  
"You fucked her yet?" came the totally unexpected question.   
"Er... No, just kissed and cudled. My God, she is so soft..."   
She smiled. "Yes, Flash is too..."   
Suddenly her eyes went wide and she quickly turned around and started working again, blushing furiously all the while.   
Nick chuckled softly. "No need to worry! Rose told me everything. It seems that she stumbled on the two of you making love on one of her nightly walks. I'm cool with it. So... how is he?"   
She relaxed a bit. "He is... So fucking good! He is soft and rough at the same time. When he enters me..."   
She closes her eyes as her hand slowly begins to crawl to her vagina. She stops herself in time however, much to Nick's displeasure, and smiles apologetically.   
"Have you done any of your other Pokemon?", Nick asks.  
She smiles a bit brighter. "Yes I did! You wouldn't believe how horny they can become! I screwed around with Surf a couple of times, got fucked by Puncher once, I did finger Aurora once or twice, and I once had a fucking amazing threesome with Flash and Ember..."   
Nick frowns slightly. "Are Flash and Ember bi?"   
Alice grins at his confusion. "My dear, ALL Pokémon are bisexual! They only don't have sex with others of the same gender very often for they have to reproduce, and same gender sex doesn't work well with that.", she added with a wink. "And I fit straight in, given the fact that I am bi as well!"   
Nick nodded, understanding now. That explained a whole lot about her.   
Alice went on: "There is nothing wrong with loving a Pokémon. They have the same kind of feelings and emotions as humans do. Making love with one of your Pokémon increases your bond with them. You should try it!" she said with another mischievous wink. "Really, there is nothing to worry about. I know Rose loves you. And she WANTS you. She told me so before. She was close to crying. Please, make her happy, okay?"   
Nick nodded firmly. "I wasn't planning on leaving her just like that. I love her. I want… to be with her as well."  
"Okay, then there is nothing to worry about now. Relax, eat something, and tonight, have some fun."   
Alice winked one last time, grabbed the large pan with food, and walked to the clearing where all their Pokémon had gathered. Lucy and Ember were standing a little away and talking lividly to each other, probably about their adventures in the woods of that day. Storm was breathing her fire into the small fire pit they had made for their stay, as Punch filled the hole with woodblocks he had cut himself, using his bare hands to order them. The others we sitting around the fire, some tired, others more restless. Nick sat down next to Rose, who smiled at him with twinkling emerald eyes. He smiled back, and softly, unnoticed by the others, put his hand on her back. She shivered under his touch.   
It was Alice's duty that day to take care of the cooking. She and Flash carried three large pans of good smelling vega-meat, vegetables and rice and placed them on the softly blazing pit. All gathered around the fire, and piled their plates with the delicious food. Alice was nothing if not an excellent cook.   
The mealtime was passed mostly in silence, with the only exceptions being some soft conversations between some of the Pokémon. Just before they all cleaned there plates, Rose's voice came in Nick's head. "Tonight, may I sleep in you tent?" He smiled, and simply nodded to her. She smiled happily as well, with a new certain twinkle of lust in her eyes. They cleaned the pit and Aurora and Surf went and cleaned the plates. Alice excused herself and left for her tent. Nick could clearly see both Flash and Ember looking lustfully at her back, and then, both a few seconds after each other and heading in seemingly opposite directions, going after her. How he never noticed this, he did not know. 

A few minutes later, Rose nudged Nick and stood with a discreet wink. She walked off slowly, towards his tent, while trying to put more emphasize on her sexy wiggling hips. He waited two long minutes, then excused himself as well, and, with a warning to his and Alice's remaining Pokémon not to head off too far and not to go to bed to late, went after her. 

He found her lying inside his tent, smiling nervously at him. The sight alone of her perfect body, barely covered by her dress brought Nick in a semi-hard state. "Hey..." was all he was able to say, crouched in the opening of the tent. "Hey..." was all she answered, smiling shyly. Nick crawled into the tent and closed the zipper behind him. He lay down next to her, their eyes unable to pull away from each other for one single nanosecond. She moved forward for a kiss, but Nick stopped her. Surprised she lay back down. He smiled reassuringly. "I have a surprise for you..." He pulled a small gift-wrapped box out of his pocket. He put the present delicately in her opened hand. Like a little child, she let go of a cute giggle as her hands moved to unwrap her gift. A little black box appeared. She opened it slowly. Her mouth fell open a little as she saw what Nick had bought for her. A small white ring, with as a mainpiece a stunningly clear deep green emerald. With shaking fingers, she took the tiny wonder out of its box and held it in the faint moonlight that fell into the tent. The stone glittered and gleamed softly, beautifully diverting the light in sleek beams. Nick silently took the ring and put it on the third finger of her right hand. He could feel her love towards him over their psychical band, her everlasting gratitude and, not insignificantly, her growing lust for him. "It... it's beautiful..."   
Nick smiled. "Just like you..."   
Her eyes glittered as she slowly reached for him. Her lips touched his, and he could feel fireworks go off again. He let his hands wander freely over her body. She threw her arms around him and licked his lips, forcing to let her in. Their tongues touched and slowly slid past each other. She slowly lay back while pulling him with her, never leaving his mouth. Nick's left hand moved up and touched her grass-green hair. It was softer than the softest of silk. "Oh Nick..." she moaned as he diverted his lips to her neck, sending shivers down her spine. Her hands raced over his body and found his now fully erect member. He whimpered as her fingers traced his balls and slid up. She sighed happily as he kissed collarbone. "I feel it, you are ready: please Master, enter me!" For once, he didn't comment on her using the 'M-word'. She opened her legs, letting her dress slide of, revealing her vagina, rimmed by a soft line of green hair. His shirt flew off, and Nick, now naked, looked her in the eyes. 

"You sure about this?" Her eyes scanned his whole body, from his arm muscles to his hard-on. Then she smiled at him, the horniest, sexiest and cutest smile she had ever give him. 

"I am ready..." 

With that Nick lowered his member before her opening, and slowly entered. Both gasped as first pain, then pleasure hit them. He took his hard-on out, then entered again, deeper this time. Rose let out a cute little moan and pulled him towards her. Their tongues met in mid-air as he started thrusting in her with regular intervals. Their hands skimmed through each other’s hair. The sex started to get more passionate as Rose began moving her hips to let Nick's member enter her further each time. They were both moaning uncontrollably as they kept fucking, sweat streaming down their naked bodies. After five minutes they came, almost simultaneously. With a long, high pitched, almost animal shriek, Rose came, sending her juices all over the bed. Nick came close after her, groaning, filling her hole with his hot cum, squirting time after time. When they both ended, they fell onto each other, exhausted by their passionate lovemaking. Panting, Nick pulled out and rolled to his back besides her. They kissed as their bodies calmed down. "That was just..." Rose starts, but she can't seem find the right word for what she feels.  
"Great?" he filled in for her. 

"Yes, yes it was. Thanks..."   
"No, thank you."   
They lie next to each other for what seems like an eternity, looking in each other's eyes and Nick stroking her hair. She is the first to fall asleep, and Nick follows her example soon after. 

He wakes up in the middle of the night, completely revived. The first thing he notices, is that Rose is no longer lying next to him. She is not even in the tent anymore. Wondering, Nick dresses quickly in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He climbs out of the tent and starts searching for her.


End file.
